Canapé
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Les canapés ont ce délicieux avantage d'être confortables et ce désavantage malheureux d'être toujours trop petits.


Yo ! En total manque d'inspiration, j'ai demandé comme cadeau de départ aux gens de ma classe de m'offrir des mots. Cet OS est donc écrit grâce à Louise sur le thème Moelleux.

Ça se place dans l'univers de ma fic Le Chat Botté, sur le fandom de Final Fantasy VII.

Bonne lecture !

 **Canapé**

Les canapés ont ce délicieux avantage d'être confortables. Et cet horripilant désavantage d'être toujours trop petits pour qu'on s'y allonge totalement. C'est là un fait assez cruel et ignoble, auquel les architectes et les constructeurs de canapés ne pensent pas assez, si vous voulez mon avis.

Nous autres humains sommes donc condamnés à nous asseoir pour regarder un film, et donc à se choper un torticolis si la dit film est chiant à mourir et qu'on s'en endort paisiblement. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours considéré le canapé comme un objet de torture de première qualité. Un meuble aussi moelleux et doux, aussi délicat, dont on ne peut profiter convenablement. Grande farce ! Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai compris une chose singulièrement importante. Les canapés ne sont pas faits pour les humains, loin de là. Un thé dans la main, j'observe sans vergogne Yuffie, parfaitement allongée sur les coussins délicats, ronronnant sous les caresses de son maître. Je devrais crier au complot, mais je n'en fais rien. Parce que les autres humains ne me croiraient pas. Pourtant, je suis certaine de ce que j'avance, on ne peut plus sûre : ce sont les chats magiques qui ont inventé le canapé, sous leur forme humaine, pour le simple bonheur de s'y prélasser en tant que félins. Mystère résolu.

Ça tombe sous le sens : eux, en profitent, tandis que les Hommes se pétrissent de courbatures, car dans le fond, qui est plus cruel qu'un chat ? Le pire, c'est bien que personne ne semble le remarquer. Comme je l'envie. Le moelleux incroyable du canapé, la chaleur du corps que préserve le tissus des coussins, et, par-dessus le marché, les caresses d'un humain attendri. Je me demande ce que Vincent en pense, d'ailleurs, en ce moment-même. Parce que, comme ça, il a vraiment l'air d'un putain de zoophile. Je lui en parlerai, à l'occasion. S'il consulte un psy, il risque d'être interné, après tout, et ce serait vraiment trop con. Ou alors le secret des Chats serait découvert, et ce serait encore plus con. Bref.

Yuffie me regarde, comme si elle avait capté mes pensées. Elle semble sourire avec malice, et s'étire sur sa couche. Les humains sans pouvoirs ont raison, les chats sont les animaux du diable, vicieux comme pas deux. Mais impossible de détester une boule de poil aussi mignonne.

.

.

Serah est trop souple pour son propre bien. Trop jolie, aussi. Alors forcément, quand elle me confie pouvoir dormir partout, et même dans les plus petits canapés sans en être affectée physiquement, je crains qu'elle ne s'allie avec les chats magiques pour créer d'autres outils de torture. Alors je prends une grande décision : lui faire détester les canapés. La première étape est de l'inviter chez moi. La seconde consiste à lui faire apprécier le Sacro-saint-Lit plus que les canapés maudits.

Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux innocents, et j'essaie de ne pas m'en vouloir vis-à-vis de Lightning. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui faire du mal ou quoi. Quand elle voit mon salon sans canapé elle n'est pas surprise ça fait des années qu'elle vient ici après tout. Et ainsi, quand l'infusion lui donne l'envie de s'allonger, par habitude, elle se retrouve dans ma chambre. Mais le subtil mélange de gingembre, de ginseng, de cannelle et de safran n'est pas seulement apaisant. Et elle est là, étendue, auréolée de mèches d'un rose si pâle, entourée du vert profond des draps. Je m'avance à pas légers, comme, plus jeune, j'avais essayé de voler. Sa joue est chaude et rougie, glissante d'un peu de sueur. Serah frissonne. Elle réagit au moindre de mes contacts. Oh mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas fait ça plus tôt ? Je me demande un instant si je l'aime, et j'écarte bien vite cette pensée. Je me demande si elle m'aime, et du regard dans ses yeux je devine que oui. Je souris.

Et comme elle répond à mon baiser, cette belle humaine apprendra bien le véritable moelleux d'un matelas, et la chaleur des seins d'une femme. Vincent peut bien rester à caresser une chatte sur un sofa, moi, j'embrasserai celles qui se couchent sur mon lit.

.

.

.

Voilà ! Pour tout dire, je préfère également les lits.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
